


Second Time Around Timestamp Ficlets

by Brenda



Series: Second Time Around [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Political Animals
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes & TJ Hammond Friendship, M/M, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various timestamp ficlets set in the Second Time Around 'verse.  (All of these are based on Tumblr prompts, and not set in any particular order.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(Anonymous: Number 14, TJ and Steve - things you said after you kissed me)_ :

Another red carpet, another fundraiser, another night of shaking hands, fake smiles, and feigning interest in the lives of people with too much money and not enough personality. TJ had been going to these events all his life, but that didn't mean he liked them anymore today than he had when he was a kid. 

Beside him, Steve lightly nudged his elbow. Like TJ, Steve was impeccably dressed in a bespoke suit, but Steve wore his with the sort of regal bearing and command TJ would never have. He looked good enough to eat. "You alright?" Steve asked, low, concerned.

"Yeah." TJ looked out the tinted window of the limo as it rolled to a stop. Cameras flashed from the photo pit, and along the red carpet there were seemingly endless miles of reporters and even more cameras and video cameras. "It always reminds me of a gauntlet," he observed.

Steve chuckled, and took TJ's hand. "At least we're running it together."

"There is that." Then TJ straightened his already straight tie, did the same for Steve. "You know I've got to stop and give a few interviews. If you wanted to go on ahead and go in…"

"Are you kidding, I love being your arm candy," Steve said with a wide grin. "It's kind of fun standing there and letting you do all the heavy lifting."

"You're terrible," TJ chuckled, but Steve's words did the trick. He felt better already. "You ready?"

"Yep," Steve answered, and followed TJ out of the limo and onto the sidewalk. Instantly, they were both blinded by flashing lights, and besieged on all sides by shouted questions and comments. Luckily, they were both used to tuning out the cacophony.

TJ took a slow breath, turned on the megawatt TJ Hammond smile, and was just getting ready to walk on the carpet and step up to the first set of reporters when he felt Steve's hand slide over his and squeeze. "Knock 'em dead," Steve told him, then brushed his lips over TJ's, the kiss light as air, but unmistakable for anything else.

The lights and shouts around them grew louder, but they could have been the only people on the planet. Steve was looking at him with a small, private smile, his eyes shining with adoration and love TJ knew he'd never deserve, and his fingers were warm, callused, and dry. Steve Rogers, who could have anyone, was with _him_. Had chosen TJ, of all people, with whom to build and share a life. Most days, it was still so surreal that TJ expected he'd wake up at any moment.

"Love you," he murmured, barely moving his lips. Those words weren't for anyone else to hear.

Steve's smile grew brighter. He leaned in, brushed another kiss to TJ's jaw. "Love you, too," he whispered. "Let's do this."

"Yeah, okay." TJ nodded, gripped Steve's hand tight, and they stepped onto the carpet as one.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous: TJ teaching Steve to cook, pls & thank you._

Nothing was better than this, Steve thought, pulling TJ closer to him. Their bodes moved together, a rhythm they'd all but perfected, as TJ slid even deeper, rolled his hips so the angle was _perfect_. "Love you," Steve murmured, and pulled TJ down to him for a kiss.

TJ sucked on his tongue, the kiss going hot, heavy, desperate, and moaned into the next thrust. "Gonna...Steve... _Steve_..."

Steve held TJ through the shudders, kissed his neck and cheek and hair, reveled in TJ's warm weight on top of him. "You okay?" he asked, after a few minutes.

"Mmhmm." TJ shifted, draped himself over Steve like a blanket, and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Never better."

"You tired?"

TJ lolled his head, blue-green eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why?"

Steve shrugged, sheepish. "I'm kinda starving."

"Super fucking soldier," TJ lamented, and sighed. "I do all the work in bed and you expect me to feed you, too?"

"Come on, you know I'm not that good in the kitchen..."

"Yeah, well, we're gonna change that." With a light kiss, TJ rolled out of bed and stood. He pulled on a pair of boxers and walked out, calling over his shoulder. "Kitchen, two minutes, don't be late."

Steve scrambled to clean himself up and threw on the first pair of sleep pants he saw on the floor – his, thankfully – and was walking into the kitchen two minutes later. "Here as ordered."

TJ pointed to the counter. He'd pulled up a stool, and had seated himself next to the stove. "You said you wanted cooking lessons."

"Now?" Steve asked, in disbelief. 

TJ laughed, bright and open and deep-grooved at the corners of his mouth. "I love you, you know that. But I'm not like you. I can't recover from physical activity like you can. Especially with the way you like me to fuck you."

Steve flushed, cupped the back of his neck. "You keep talking like that, and food's gonna be the last thing on my mind."

"Maybe after I've had a breather," TJ replied, and nodded at the counter again. "In the meantime, I'm going to walk you through a simple sausage pesto penne and _you_ are going to feed _me_ after great sex for a change."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Steve eyed the ingredients laid out in front of him, and reminded himself he _did_ actually know his way around a kitchen. And it couldn't be any harder than planning a mission. "Tell me what to do."

TJ shook his head and crooked a finger. "C'mere you."

Steve stepped into the vee of TJ's legs and let TJ pull him down into a slow, sweet kiss. "What was that for?" he asked, when they parted.

"Wanted to," TJ replied. "And you were looking like you were getting ready to march into war."

"That obvious?" Steve replied, with a rueful smile.

"Yeah, that obvious. I promise, it's a simple recipe. My brother can make it, and he's far more hopeless than you are in the culinary department."

"Oh, well, if Dougie can do it..."

"Exactly." TJ patted Steve on the ass, then smiled. "So come on, soldier. You ready to show this kitchen who's boss?"

"Sure," Steve replied, with a grin and another kiss. "Just tell me what to do."

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _gilajames: Steve freaking out over VDay because is it still the same sort of thing – he's still trying to figure out modern holidays versus what he's used to. And have he and TJ even been dating long enough to celebrate?? What is too much? He doesn't want to insult TJ by not doing enough -– but he can't ask for help because Tony already said something ridiculous and Sam just 'he'll love whatever you do, man' which is totally not helpful._

Sam slid into the seat across from Steve, and gave him and Bucky a puzzled look. "Your email said it was urgent?"

Bucky snorted into his coffee. "Urgent, Rogers, really?"

Steve offered a small, helpless shrug. "I might have panicked slightly."

"It's way too early for me to start drinking," Sam said, giving Steve a pointed look. "Am I gonna _want_ a drink for this?"

"I know I do," Bucky muttered, and ignored the elbow Steve jerked into his side.

"It's about TJ," Steve started. "I need some advice."

"You need something alright."

"Buck, I swear to God -"

"Advice with what?" Sam interrupted, with his best Dad Glare at both of them.

"Uh, with what to get him. Y'know. For Valentine's Day," Steve added, when the glare only intensified. "Look, Tony has no idea what normal people get, Buck over here hasn't had a relationship with anyone not his right hand since 1945 –"

"My right hand and I are deeply committed to each other –"

"– Which leaves you as my go-to for normal," Steve finished, with another elbow jab for Bucky. 

"Let me get this right," Sam said, "your urgent matter that had me dragging my ass out of bed at ass o'clock – on my _vacation_ , mind you – was because you can't decide what to get your boyfriend for Valentine's Day?"

"I did offer to pay for coffee and breakfast," Steve replied, because he'd thought that was pretty important.

"This is gonna take more than an espresso and a bagel from Vineapple, Steve."

Steve thought about defending Vineapple, because it really did have the best coffee in all of Brooklyn, but he didn't want to make things worse. "Done."

"Alright, good." Sam nodded, decisively. "But I will take a large extra foamy latte right now."

Steve handed Bucky a twenty. Bucky just looked at it. "Why do I have to stand in line?"

"Because I'm paying?"

"Yeah, alright," Bucky replied, and stood, then offered a fistbump to Sam. "Good luck with him, buddy."

"Thanks," Sam said, then fixed Steve with his best Mission Mode look. "Alright, lay it on me."

"Okay, so it's like this," Steve started, all but sagging in relief. "I know I've known him almost a year, but we've really only been together for six months. And I don't wanna go overboard like I did at Christmas -"

"– I still can't believe you went there," Sam interrupted.

"Hey, it turned out okay," Steve protested. "But anyway, I don't know what's a good first Valentine's Day gift or what people do for it now. It was simpler back in my day."

"It has gotten super commercial, but it really is the thought that counts. So maybe do something simple, but meaningful. This is TJ, man, he'll be cool with anything you do, you know that."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I should try any less," Steve said, just as Bucky sat back down and passed Sam his coffee cup.

"What'd I miss?" 

"I was telling Steve to go simple," Sam said.

"I've been saying that for the past week," Bucky replied, and took a noisy, loud sip from his cup, because he was an asshole. "Like, cook TJ dinner or whisk him away to a nice hotel or resort for the weekend."

"One, he's working that night because it's one of the busiest nights of the year for the club, and two, anything I could cook would be nothing compared to what he makes, so -"

"Wait, hold up," Sam said, "gonna stop you right there. You can't think like that. He'll love not cooking for once, even if all you make is grilled cheese and soup. So trot something out that you're good at, give your man a nice meal, and make plans to take him out somewhere nice for dinner on Tuesday, when the club's closed. Maybe take him to see a play, or take a page from Barnes' handbook and make reservations at the Four Seasons or something and order up room service and never leave the bed."

"Okay." Steve exhaled, and felt the panic subside. "I can do that. Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime, man."

"See, and you were all worried," Bucky said, and clapped him hard on the back with his metal hand.

Steve really needed a new best friend.

***

In the end, Sam (and Bucky) had a point, because TJ loved the gumbo Steve made from scratch -

"I had no idea you even knew what filé or roux was, babe."

"Hey, I told you I was working on a few recipes to impress people."

"Well, I'm definitely impressed, and maybe a little bit turned on right now."

"I think that's the apron."

"Or what's under it."

" _TJ…_ "

"And there's the blush I love so much, right on time."

– and he especially loved when Steve showed up that night at the club with a dozen red roses -

"Nothing but the best for my best guy."

"I swear, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You know exactly what you did, and what you continue to do."

"I love you too, Steve."

– and a hand-drawn card with the hotel reservation confirmation tucked inside. 

But the best part of the night was TJ's gift to him – a song he'd written especially for Steve, and played for its incredibly grateful audience of one after the club closed.

Sometimes simple was definitely the best.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous: Hi Brenda! Could you possibly write some Bucky and TJ friendship from the Second Time Around verse?_

"Here."

Bucky eyed the full glass, filled to the brim with some sort of clear liquid and garnished with a sprig of mint, TJ just set in front of him with a certain amount of trepidation. "What's this?"

TJ just gave him a very familiar smirk – one Bucky'd seen in the mirror more times than he could count – and tapped the counter. "A drink."

"Yeah, I got that," Bucky drawled. "Smartass. You've been hanging around the boyfriend too much."

"I was like this long before Steve," TJ replied, with a sunny, dimpled grin. "Anyway, drink it. If you're gonna hang out at my bar being all mopey and morose, you could at least have a drink in front of you."

"I'm not morose _or_ mopey," Bucky protested, but he picked up the glass and took a small sip. He could taste the vodka and basil and lemon, but there was something else under it that gave it a little kick. "It's good. Subtle, but strong."

"You sound surprised." TJ's grin widened. "I _do_ actually know what I'm doing behind the bar, you know."

"Taught him everything I know," Claire said, wandering in from the back room with a case of Street Green IPA.

Bucky saluted Claire with his glass. "Well, we all know who the real boss is here."

TJ hipchecked Claire as she walked past. "God knows it's not me."

"Damn right," Claire called, as the door swung shut behind her.

"You've got a good crew here," Bucky observed.

"Yeah, I do," TJ agreed. "And so does Steve. If I'm not worried about him on this op, you shouldn't be, either."

"I'm not."

"Bullshit." TJ opened the case of beer and started stacking them in the cooler. "You get all sulky whenever Steve's out in the field without you."

Bucky frowned again. "That's…"

"Accurate," TJ finished, then leaned his elbows on the bar, all signs of joking gone. "Look, I get it, okay. And, honestly, I feel a lot better about him throwing himself into dangerous situations and being a superhero when I know you're out there watching over him. But you trust Natasha and Sam, right?"

"Yes," Bucky answered, with a short sigh. It was nothing he hadn't been telling himself for the last 24 hours. Steve had a great team around him, and Bucky trusted Natasha and Sam with his life. _And_ Steve's. "I do. I'm just…not good. On the sidelines."

"I swear, you and Steve could be the same damn person sometimes," TJ said, and patted Bucky's hand before straightening. "Downtime is like this foreign concept."

"So, you're telling me I need to kick back and relax?"

"It's like you read my mind," TJ said, then pointed at the glass. "But since you're here taking up valuable real estate, you can be my taste-tester on a few new drinks I want to put on the menu for our summer rotation. Steve'll probably appreciate me keeping an eye on your to make sure you're not getting into trouble."

"Okay," Bucky replied, with a grateful smile. Steve really had hit the jackpot with TJ Hammond. Bucky couldn't have chosen better himself. "Since I'm here."

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous said: Hey there, your 2TA series is amazing! If you are still taking prompts do you think you could possibly do something with TJ trying to calm Steve down from a nightmare or panic attack? Please and thank you!_

It was the humming that brought Steve to consciousness first, the low sound pulling him out of the last vestiges of the nightmare. Gradually, the phantom chill of the Atlantic was replaced by the warmth of both the bed and the man beside him. "You awake?" TJ asked softly, his fingers running through Steve's hair.

"Yeah." Steve had no idea how late it was, wasn't sure he wanted to, either. He didn't have the dreams every night now, but when they did come, they were still just as vivid as ever. "Sorry I woke you."

"You know better," TJ replied, and pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. "Tell me what you need."

Sometimes TJ played the piano for him – old songs, new songs, didn't matter – sometimes he brought out his old, beat up acoustic guitar and made up silly songs, mostly about his childhood at the White House. Sometimes, he dragged Steve out of bed and they stumbled to the kitchen to make cookies or s'mores. But Steve was far too comfortable where he was – plastered to TJ's side, TJ's hands in his hair, their legs tangled together – to move. 

"Got any good stories?" he asked, glancing up to give TJ a grateful smile. 

"Always," TJ replied, with another kiss to Steve's forehead. "Did I tell you about the lady from the other night, she was sitting in 4G? You'd have loved her, she was just your type."

" _You're_ my type," Steve argued, and pulled TJ even closer to prove his point. 

"Yeah, I know, but not like she was." 

"TJ –"

"Hush," TJ gently admonished. "You wanna hear what happened or not?"

"Sure," Steve replied, and nudged his head against TJ's fingers, because TJ's scalp massages were almost as awesome as his stories.

"Well, like I said, she was beautiful – long legs, great posture, nice smile, really pretty eyes – I mean, if I was a single man and in one of my hetero moods, I'd have gone straight for her."

"I see," Steve chuckled. "So she was your type, not mine."

"Semantics," TJ said, with a smile in his voice. "Anyway, so she's sitting there and she's really getting into the music –" 

"Oh, _that's_ why you liked her."

"Hey, I'm a sucker for anyone who likes to hear me play, you know that," TJ said. "But her date…well, he's not as into it. Keeps checking his watch, looking around, tapping his fingers on the table, and he's not even drinking his rye martini."

"Rye martini?" Steve wrinkled his nose. "You mean a Manhattan?"

"Oh no, he was very specific about not ‘disgracing' his rye and vermouth with bitters." 

"Sounds like an asshole already," Steve said, and dropped his head to TJ's chest. Listened to the soothing thump-thump of TJ's heart against his ear, the perfect counter-point to TJ's voice, as he snuggled deeper under the covers. 

"He really was. So I finish my number and she's clapping like everyone else and into it and he just sighs and pulls out his phone and starts tapping away on it. And our fair lady of the excellent legs and excellent taste in music turns to the couple sitting at 5D and starts talking to them." 

"Ah," Steve said – he already had a good guess as to where this was going, but he didn't say anything else. The story wasn't really the important thing – it was hearing TJ talk to him, knowing TJ was with him, and that the dreams of the past were just that. His past.

"Now I'm too far away to hear what they're saying," TJ continued, "and I'm also trying to play _Lullaby of Birdland_ , which requires a little dexterity –"

"Lovetha'song…" Steve's breaths were nice and even now, the constriction in his throat all but gone, limbs relaxing degree by degree, the tension in his shoulders completely lax.

"I know you do," TJ murmured. "Anyway, by the end of the song, she and the lovely couple are fast friends and, I found out later from Claire, making plans to head out to an after hours place after the set's over. Of course, her douche canoe date decides he needs to take a call during _April in Paris_ –" 

"Shoulda kicked'im out for that."

"I will next time," TJ assured him, "but Claire tells him he has to take it outside, since no calls are allowed during the set, and when the song ends, the lady of the couple stands and holds out a hand for 4G, who takes it, then the gentlemen of the couple drapes his jacket over her shoulders and they escort 4G out of the club, with her sort of snuggled between them. Claire says they also left a massive tip, so they won all kinds of points with her. And by the time douche canoe comes back from his call, his date is long gone with the nice couple from 5D."

"Knew it." Each word was slurred now, sleep almost claiming him again. 

"Yeah, 5D had some serious game." Then gentle lips traced a kiss to each of his eyelids. "Better?" 

"Mmhmm." Everything was so much better now. "Love you…"

"Love you too. Go back to sleep, okay." 

Steve just yawned and nodded, and slipped under to the sound of TJ's even breaths matched to his own. 

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Timestamp ficlet for Steph, based on [this gif set](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/post/124720149429/wingheadshellhead-all-the-pa-sebby-6-idk)):

TJ shouldn't be this nervous. Sure, this was a big step, but they'd been headed down this path for months now. They'd done all the right things, made all the right calls. They'd been taking things slow, not rushing into anything, and Steve had – God, he'd respected every single boundary, every single cue, he'd been amazing about everything. Steve was amazing, full stop.

So, it was time. _Right?_

He paced the room while he waited for Steve to get out of the shower. He was only going to get one shot to do this the right way – the way that Steve deserved. And, Jesus, Steve deserved the best. So TJ was going to make this night memorable, he was going to up the wow factor to the nth degree. He was all dressed up, ready to go out, ready to show Steve a great time, and give him a great night. He was going to wine and dine his guy – _his_ guy, and he still couldn't wrap his head around it some days – and charm him until he couldn't say no. 

God, he should have run this by Bucky. That would have been the polite thing to do, right? Weren't you supposed to consult the family and make sure everything was cool, that he had all of his ducks lined up, or if he was pushing too fast –

The bathroom door opened, steam billowing out, and Steve stepped into the room, still rubbing at the water on his chest and arms. His hair was all wet and spiky, his lashes were damp, his cheeks were flushed from the heat of the room, and every fucking inch of him was _perfect_. 

But it was the small, private, shy smile that he threw TJ's way when he noticed TJ standing there that knocked him flat. That smile was for _him_. For TJ Hammond and no one else. And he hadn't had to do a damn thing to earn it other than be himself.

"Hey," Steve said, the smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "You, uh…wow. You look amazing. I didn't realize…I mean, I didn't bring over anything that nice to change into –"

"Move in with me."

" _What_?"

Fuck. TJ groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, goddammit, I had a plan. Fuck. _Fuck_." 

He wanted to kick something. Preferably himself. Fuck, one day he was going to learn to think before he spoke and –

"Hey, hey, hold on." Steve dropped the towel, and reached out, snagged one of TJ's hands. Pulled him in close. His skin was still damp from the shower. "What's going on? Talk to me."

How did anyone resist those eyes and that open, honest look? It really was Steve's superpower, serum be damned. "I had a plan, alright," TJ started, miserable and annoyed with himself all over again. He couldn't even appreciate the fact that Steve was gorgeously naked and sweetly concerned and had wrapped those strong arms around him. "I was going to do this right. You deserve right, not some half-assed bumbling order, _Jesus_. I can't just tell you what to do like that, who the hell do I think I am?"

"Wait, what…?" Then Steve's face cleared and he smiled, wide and so happy that TJ's lips involuntarily lifted. "Is this about what you just said? Did you mean it? You want to?"

"Yeah, of course I want to, but I had –"

Steve pressed a hard, lingering kiss to TJ's lips, forestalling the rest of his thought. "Yes," Steve said, when he pulled back. "I'll move in tonight if you want, sign the lease to my place fully over to Bucky tomorrow, however you want to do this."

"Wait…" Belatedly, TJ's brain caught up with the program. "You're… _really_?"

"Yeah, really," Steve said, with another wide smile. He pulled TJ even closer, rested his hands on TJ's hips. He was so warm, warm all over, and there was no way TJ deserved any of this. "I wanted us to move in together the night I told you I loved you for the first time. In it for the long haul, remember?"

TJ nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. He did remember. And Steve looked so serious, like he meant every single word he was saying. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" he asked, in a thick voice.

"I ask myself that all the time," Steve replied, with another soft kiss. "Maybe we just earned it."

"Maybe _you_ did." 

" _Both_ of us," Steve said, with a pointed look. "No arguments."

"Okay." He looped his arms around Steve's neck to bring their mouths together for another kiss. Tasted love and acceptance and Steve, everything bright and good in the world all wrapped up in one man. "Love you," he murmured in the afterthought of space between them.

"Love you right back." Then Steve dropped his head, nuzzled at TJ's neck. "So…did you mean it?"

"Yeah, I meant it," TJ replied, the words more of a moan than anything else. Steve's lips were branding him everywhere they touched.

"So, when's good…"

"Tomorrow?" he ventured, and let out a small noise when Steve's lips hit a sensitive spot.

"Okay." Then Steve lifted his head and smiled again, slow and filled with promise. "I know you're all dressed up and all, but I really think we should stay in tonight and celebrate."

"Best idea ever," TJ agreed, and pulled Steve back to him for another kiss.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stephrc79 and yolandaash and gilajames: 8/9, Steve/TJ (things you said when you were crying or things you said when i was crying) and not for the pain, but for the hurt/comfort. Pretty please?_

TJ skittered to a halt at the ER desk, gulped in a deep breath. The nurse on duty didn't even blink. No doubt she was used to people rushing in at all hours, breathless and panicked, with coats thrown hastily over their sleep pants and t-shirts, like he was, with wide, terrified looks in their eyes. 

"Name?" she asked, barely giving him a glance. Her fingers were already poised over the keyboard.

"St-" He blinked back the sudden onset of tears, shook his hands out at his sides. Tried to still the trembling in his voice, his body. "Steve Rogers," he whispered. Just _saying_ the name out loud made everything seem a hundred times more real.

She blinked up at him and, for the first time, really seemed to see him. "Oh," she breathed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't… Wait right here, Mr. Hammond."

She was up and out of sight down the hallway a moment later. TJ pressed a fist to his chest, tried to calm his racing heart. Steve was fine. Steve would _be_ fine. Steve was larger than life, he was indestructible, he was Captain freaking America. He had to be fine.

_Please let him be okay, he has to be okay, the world needs him, I need him…I need him to be okay._

"TJ?" He jerked his head up, saw Natasha standing by the desk. She was still in her dirty, torn uniform, with dark bruises under eyes, but her face and hands were clean, and she had a bandage on her forehead just under her hairline. 

He stumbled forward, grabbed at her hands, squeezed so tight he lost feeling in his fingers. "Is he…please tell me he's…"

"He's alive." 

He pressed a fist to his mouth to muffle the sob. "Oh, thank you God…"

"C'mon. I'll take you to him," she said, and kept hold of his hand as they made their way down one hallway, then another, until they got to a curtain that was guarded by three uniformed personnel. 

"Ma'am," one of them said, taking a step forward. "The doctor's orders were clear –"

"If you make one move to stop him, then you'll have to deal with me," Natasha replied. Her voice was cold, clipped.

The agent stepped back. Nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Natasha turned to TJ. "They had to pump him full of the equivalent of horse tranquilizers to knock him out long enough to assess the damage, so he's still pretty out of it."

"Is he…?" TJ licked at bone dry lips. "Nat, just tell me how bad it is."

"We don't know yet. He had the shield, but he was well inside the blast radius when the building came down, so there's no telling how much internal damage he has from all the debris, and the x-rays were inconclusive. Right now, the best thing for him is rest and to let the serum do its work. Barnes and Wilson should be here within the hour."

"Um, are they –?" If anything happened to Bucky or Sam, TJ knew Steve would never forgive himself.

"They're fine," Natasha assured him. "Steve made sure they were out of the building. He was supposed to be right behind them, but there was another group of civilians, so he stayed to make sure they got to safety."

"Okay. I understand," he said, even though he didn't. Nothing was making sense right now. _Please be okay, please be okay._ "Can I see him now?"

"Of course." She smiled, pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. "I'll be right here waiting for you. Take as much time as you need."

He nodded and untangled his hand from hers. Took one cautious step, then another and another, until he was pulling the curtain aside and stepping into the makeshift room. Steve was lying on a bed, pale and still, so still. His face was a mess of bruises and cuts, but if he had any other injuries, they were hidden by his hospital gown and the blanket. The only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor and TJ's own harsh breaths.

TJ's legs gave out and he dropped like a stone onto the chair right by the bed. His fingers inched towards one of Steve's, mindful of the IV needle, and he breathed a small sigh of relief when he encountered warm skin. "Jesus, Steve," he breathed, the sob catching in his throat. " _Jesus_."

It wasn't that he wasn't aware of the dangers Steve faced every time he strapped on the shield and went out to save lives or fight evil. Steve had always been very honest about all the risks, and how his first priority would always be to the civilians and innocents under his protection. He'd always been frank about how the serum accelerated his healing, but it didn't make him invincible or bullet proof. TJ understood that Steve's Avengers work was fraught with peril and that there was always a risk of injury (or worse), he truly did. But there was understanding something on an academic level, and then there was seeing the love of his fucking life (he could admit that, if only to himself, admit that Steve was _it_ for him, the Big L, the ONE, all caps) injured and hurting, when there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey, babe, it's just me, okay," he murmured, stroking his thumb over the inside of Steve's wrist. Just to feel the steady beat of his pulse. To reassure himself that Steve was still alive, still with him. "Nat called me, told me you and Bucky and Sam got into a bit of a jam, and that you were injured getting a bunch of people to safety…" 

He brushed the tears off his face with his free hand, sucked in a ragged breath. "I'm really proud of you, Steve. So proud. You did some real good out there. But I need you to come back to me, okay. I need you to wake up. You made me a promise, remember, and I know you, I know you always keep them." 

The tears were falling freely now, but he barely noticed. He was too busy drinking in Steve's face – his jaw still stubborn, even in sleep, his breaths soft and even, which meant he was resting. Healing. 

"You remember what you said to me, right?" TJ asked, lifting Steve's hand to press a soft, gentle kiss to his fingers. "Right before you guys went dark, you called me at the club, remember? Told me not to panic if I didn't hear from you for a few days, said you had Bucky and Nat and Sam to watch your back and not to worry…" He hiccupped, shivering even under the warm weight of his coat. "You told me…you told me you loved me – and it's still a miracle every time you say it, you know that, right – and that you owed me a proper vacation as soon as you got back. Y-you…you promised we'd go somewhere quiet, just us, just me and you and the biggest bed we could find, and I need…I _need_ you to…"

He closed his eyes as another shudder swept over him. _Please be okay, Steve, please be okay…_

"TJ…"

He jerked his head up. Steve was peering at him through half-lidded, puffy eyes. TJ sobbed out a breath, leaned in close. "Hey, there you are," he managed. He pushed a few damp strands of hair from Steve's forehead. "Scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry…" Steve's eyes fluttered shut, but he grabbed onto TJ's hand, the grip surprisingly strong. "How's…Buck…?"

"Bucky and Sam are fine," TJ told him. "They should be here any minute, okay. Just rest."

"M'kay." Steve's breathing evened out again, but his grip didn't lessen. "Meant it," he murmured.

"Meant what?"

"Me an' you an' th' bed…"

TJ let out a watery laugh and pressed a quick kiss to Steve's cheek. "I'm holding you to it. Now go back to sleep. I'll be here, alright. Let me be here for you."

"Love you…" The last word was barely audible as Steve's head lolled, the drugs once again doing their work.

"Love you too," TJ replied, and settled in, content to wait as long as he needed to. He had his own promise to keep.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _izzithelizard: Steve x TJ #20 If you are still doing the mini fic thing. (things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear)_

TJ was just rounding the corner when he heard Steve's voice. Low-pitched, like he was afraid someone would overhear him. "I'm gonna fuck this up, you know I am."

"Jesus, this is Peggy Carter all over again," Bucky lamented. His voice wasn't nearly as low. "You know you're worrying for nothing, right."

"Do I?" Steve asked, and TJ thought he knew Steve pretty well at this point, but he'd never heard that particular anxious, unsure tone from him. It was more than a little disconcerting.

"Yeah, you do," Bucky replied. "You and TJ are ridiculous together. Honestly, and I'll fucking deny it if you ever repeat this – and I'll kick your ass besides – but I envy what you guys have. It's amazing."

"Yeah?" TJ didn't need to be looking at Steve to know that Steve had perked up. "You know you deserve the same –"

"Can we not?"

"One day, I'm going to convince you that you're worthy of the same happiness I've found with TJ," Steve replied, and TJ had to press a hand to his heart to keep it from pounding right out of his chest. It never failed to amaze him that Steve had chosen him. That Steve _wanted_ him.

"Well, you're fucking stubborn enough to try," Bucky said, "but we're not discussing me right now."

"You really think –?"

"Yeah, Steve. I do." Then Bucky paused for a long beat. "Would it help if I told you your guy's been eavesdropping for the last five minutes, so he's probably already guessed what's going on?"

 _Fuck._ TJ really should have known better than to try to sneak up on a master assassin. He stepped around the corner, gave a sheepish, small wave. "Hey."

"There you are," Bucky said, his grin wide and amused. He nudged Steve with an elbow. Steve was just staring at TJ with a look that was part terror, part utter adoration. Which was _definitely_ odd.

"Hey, babe," Steve said, his voice cracking. "Uh, how much did you –?"

Beside him, Bucky rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I swear to fucking God, Rogers, if you don't just _do_ it already –"

"I'm trying, alright, it's just –"

"It's okay." TJ stepped forward, took Steve's hand in his own. "Whatever it is, it's fine. We'll get through it together, right?" he asked, trying for a reassuring smile.

Bucky just threw up his hands. "I give up," he sighed, and clapped Steve hard enough on the back with his metal hand that Steve stumbled forward a step. "You, buddy, are on your own. TJ, good luck with him," he said, and headed outside the open patio doors towards the back lawn, where the Hammond family dinner party was in full swing.

"Worst best friend ever," Steve commented, with a fond, wry smile. He squeezed TJ's hand. "But I'm glad it's just us. I've, uh…I've got something to ask you. And I guess now's as good a time as any."

"Okay," TJ replied. His heart was still hammering in his chest and he felt light-headed.

"Okay," Steve said, and smiled.

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Izzithelizard, who wanted the actual proposal. :)

TJ waited, clutching Steve's hand, as Steve took one deep breath, then another, inhaled through the nose, out through the mouth, like he was practicing yoga or something. Which was a little weird – yoga was way more TJ's thing than Steve's – but TJ got the feeling that whatever Steve was getting ready to tell him was something he was struggling with. (Contrary to Bucky's claim, TJ had no idea what was happening. He'd learned early on in his friendship with Steve not to assume anything.)

"So, uh, you know I love you, right?" Steve finally got out, sky-blue eyes wide and more than slightly panicked. His hand was still trembling slightly in TJ's.

TJ nodded, still lost. What in the world was going on? "Yeah, I mean, I still think you're gonna wise up one day, but yes, I do," he replied, when it became apparent that Steve actually required an answer.

"And we've been happy, right?"

"I think so?" TJ guessed, suddenly unsure. What if they weren't anymore? What if _Steve_ wasn't? Being in love didn't guarantee happiness – TJ only had to look to his own parents to know that was true. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, it's just...important, right? That we're happy together?" Steve asked, completely serious, like the fate of the free world rested on TJ's answer.

This was honestly the weirdest conversation TJ'd had sober, and that was saying something considering some of the talks he and Nana'd had on their lunch dates. 

"Steve, uh, what's going on? Why was Bucky acting like he wanted to throttle you and why are you acting like you're getting ready to – oh, is this... Did you get called away again? How long are you gonna be gone?" he asked, trying to rein in the disappointment. Steve's work as an Avenger was important, something he needed just as much as he needed the work he did with The 107th Foundation. And they'd been through too much for TJ not to know how much Steve needed that sense of purpose.

Steve reared back, brows scrunching together. "What, no I'm not going anywhere, I'm trying to ask you –"

" _There_ you are," Elaine said, stepping in through the doors. "Everyone was beginning to think you two ducked out."

"No, we were just..." TJ didn't actually know what they were doing, exactly, so he just shrugged. 

Steve didn't look happy about the interruption, if the tight scowl on his face was anything to go by. "Ms. Barrish –"

"How many times do I need to tell you, it's Elaine –"

"Elaine, could we, uh, that is, I just need another minute with –"

"Did the party move here or something?" Doug asked, sticking his head into the room, and jerking his thumb towards the back lawn. "Because the food's all that way and Dad just showed up and is asking where everyone is –"

"And you left him _alone_ with Bucky and Nana and Annie?" TJ asked, horrified, pulling his hand out of Steve's to throw them both up in the air. 

"Lord, they'll either be plotting to take over China or trying to kill each other," Elaine muttered.

"Oh, come on, Bucky only tried to stab Dad the once," Doug protested, indignant.

"Yeah, well, he has that effect on people." TJ started to follow Doug and his mother outside, then halted. Shit, right, there was something Steve was trying to tell him. _Dammit_. 

"Hey, um, can we talk about whatever it is at home?"

Steve visibly deflated, but almost immediately squared his shoulders back into parade rest. "Uh, I guess. That's fine."

"Great," TJ smiled, and grabbed Steve's hand to pull him along.

"It's about time," Margaret declared, when the group descended the patio steps onto the lawn. Bud just beamed at everyone from behind the small bar, where he was pouring himself a generous glass of scotch.

"And there my boys are," he said, saluting them with his glass. "Steve, son, it's good to see you."

"Uh, you too, Mr. Hammond, uh, I mean, Bud."

"We were getting ready to send out a search party," Annie said, leaning into the kiss Doug placed on her cheek.

Beside Margaret, Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve. "You didn't say anything," he stated, and smacked his empty glass on the bar with an annoyed thunk.

Steve bristled. "Well, I was getting there, but –"

"Jesus, Steve, how hard could it be –"

"I'm gonna remember you said that –"

"Hey, no fighting on family nights," TJ reminded them, tugging on Steve's arm for all the good it did. Steve and Bucky tended to argue like he and Doug did, to the exclusion of everyone else.

Bucky snorted, derisive. "We _wouldn't_ be fighting at all if Steve could manage to get his head out of his –"

 _Fine_!" Steve jabbed a finger in Bucky's direction, practically vibrating with ire. " _You_ propose to TJ, then, since you think it's so damn easy –"

" _Propose_?" TJ asked, with wide eyes. Did Steve just...? _Holy Christ._

"Propose?" Elaine repeated, bringing a hand to her heart, and reaching the other out to Bud, who took it without a word.

"Wow, okay," Annie said. Doug just choked on his drink.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Margaret muttered, but TJ was too busy looking at Steve to pay any attention.

"Did you just...?" TJ trailed off. He motioned between himself and Steve; he couldn't stop staring. "Steve, did you...was this...? Oh my God." 

"I had a goddamn plan, which _someone_ ruined," Steve said, peering around TJ to glare at Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "This isn't pulling pranks in the second grade anymore, pal, I'm not taking the fall for you on this one."

"Can we get back to the part where you said the word propose," TJ said, tugging at Steve's chin until Steve was focused on him, those normally smiling eyes furiously hot.

"I didn't realize tonight was an engagement party," Bud commented.

"We don't even have champagne," Elaine fretted.

"I'm sure we have some in the wine cellar," Doug remarked.

TJ ignored them. "Steve?" he asked, softly. " _Is_ this an engagement party?"

Steve's shoulders dropped, his anger dissipating like morning mist. "I'm sorry," he whispered, bringing TJ's hands up to place light kisses to his knuckles. "I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you forever, and now it's all –"

"Don't even think of finishing that," TJ said, euphoria surging through his body, the rush better than the highest high he'd ever had while loaded. "You didn't ruin anything."

"He hasn't _asked_ yet, either," Margaret commented, over Bucky's snort of laughter.

Steve shrugged, but the corners of his eyes and mouth were crinkling delightfully. "She's right," he said, then smoothly dropped to one knee over Elaine's gasp, keeping TJ's hands in his. "Thomas James Hammond, I told you once I was in this for the long haul, and I meant it with everything in me. Would you do me the honor of –"

"Yes, _fuck_ yes, a billion times yes," TJ interrupted, too impatient to wait for Steve to finish, and urged Steve to his feet so he could throw his arms around Steve's neck. Steve caught him easily, and held onto him like TJ was a lifeline. TJ knew just how he felt.

Around them, the rest of the family broke out in applause and cheers, Bucky the loudest of them all. "I knew you had it in you," he said, when Steve and TJ finally unwound from each other, both of them smiling crazy-wide.

"No thanks to you," Steve retorted, but it held no heat behind it. He practically glowed with happiness; TJ could taste the radiance in Steve's kiss when he brought their lips back together.

"We really should have champagne," Elaine sighed, but her smile was beautifully proud when she pulled Steve and TJ to her for a hug. "Welcome to the family," she told Steve.

"Lord save him," Doug remarked, but stepped forward to offer his own back-slapping hug to both of them. "Happy for you, bro."

"Thanks, man."

Bud, uncharacteristically, was silent. He just sniffed loudly, his eyes luminous with unshed tears, as he cradled TJ to him. TJ clutched him back, his own eyes prickling. "Love you, Dad," he murmured.

Bud nodded as they parted, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "I'm so happy for you, my boy."

Bucky had Steve locked in a deep, rocking embrace, Steve's face buried in Bucky's shoulder, no doubt to hide his own tears. Margaret beckoned TJ to her, and offered a paper-dry kiss to his forehead. "It's about time," she stated. "If you two are the first to give me great-grandbabies, you'll be the first in my will –"

"Nana, come on," Doug protested, over Annie's surprised cough.

"I'm just saying I'm not getting any younger."

"I'd love kids," Steve said, his voice rough, as he and Bucky parted. He held his hand out for TJ to take, and nuzzled TJ's temple when TJ snuggled against his side. "But not until we're both ready."

"It might be sooner than you think," TJ remarked quietly, for Steve's ears alone, and had the pleasure of seeing Steve's ears turn pink.

"Well, I'd like to propose a toast," Bud said, holding up his glass. "To TJ and Steve, may every day bring you as much joy as you have in this moment, and may you face all of life's trials and tribulations side by side, with love and wonder and laughter."

"Beautifully said," Elaine commented, sniffling. 

"Thanks," TJ said, and looked up at Steve. "Love you."

"Love you right back," Steve said, and pulled TJ to him for a kiss, the first of the rest of their lives together. TJ couldn't wait to get started.

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
